The present invention relates to an apparatus for and method of glazing articles, in particular glazing cast, turned or pressed articles of earthenware or porcelain, especially plates or the like, with a capstan which has several supporting arms carrying a workpiece holder and is advanced in a cycle between a glazing station and a further station in which the glazed article is horizontally held.
A known glazing apparatus of this type requires complicated driving mechanisms and yet is not suitable to provide a high quality glazing of the ceramics so that the production of high quality porcelain still requires a manual operation of the glazing. Apart from being time consuming and complicated, with such a glazing apparatus the operator who executes the glazing operations is constantly in direct contact with the glaze.
Moreover, with such a glazing apparatus, it is still difficult to apply a uniform glaze to the earthenware or porcelain.